mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Astro
Astro was your all around Mafioso. He could play black, he could shoot, and he could rob banks. His father Balto died at an early age. Balto was a Misfit, who helped out Detroit in its war with 50K. This had a big impact on young Astro, who decided when he was of age to also become a Misfit. He would be a Misfit for life. Astro was a daredevil and lived for the thrill of dying. Everything he did could have gotten him killed it seemed. As a gangster, he took on the FBI and in a single gunfight killed five agents. He killed seven more as a goomba. He had a total dislike for the cops. By the time he died in the war with Sonny Black, he had killed 437 people. Most were FBI. Killing agents were like shooting fish in a barrel and after a while, did not give him the adrenaline rush that he wanted. Astro led several raids against the FBI Headquarters to get that rush. The raids resulted in killing over 30 of their sergeants as well. If this didn’t get the FBI’s attention, then his bank robbing skills did. In between killing G-men and bank robbing, Astro loved a good game of blackjack. His earnings in black far surpassed what he made robbing banks. Astro netted 4.1 billion dollars in blackjack earnings that was not reported to the IRS. These winning were donated to EmiliaRicci, the head of the Misfits. Astro never needed money. If he wanted cash, he just robbed a bank. Astro attempted 5167 bank jobs. Sometimes he would hear a siren and leave the bank, hanging around in the neighborhood until the cops left. Then he’d brazenly go back to the bank and rob it. He had 535 successful bank robberies. He brought in $2,147,483,647 robbing banks. Of this money he kept a billion for himself and split the rest among his friends. One of his biggest discoveries was that he could continuously rob the same bank over and over again. One day he embarked on an ambitious task and decided to see how long it would take him to make a billion dollars robbing banks. He started in LA, then moved to Dallas, and then Denver. Two hours and twenty minutes later, he had his one billion dollars. Astro had heard that robbing banks were very dangerous. At first they were. His first ten jobs lulled him into a sense of invincibility as he was not fired on at all. However, over the next thirty-four robberies he and his bodyguards were shot numerous times. Two body guards were fatally killed and others seriously wounded. Astro himself was shot four times. Once superficial, twice severe, and once major. One of the severe and the major injuries were on the same day. That was job number forty-four. After that, neither Astro nor his bodyguards were fired on again. Sonny Black lifted his lockdown on New York so that Astro could rob the New York bank for his 100th bank job. Because of the lock down, Astro had never robbed the New York bank. He really did not know what to expect. Not being able to do a good casing of the bank, he was at a great risk of being shot. The bank job went off without a hitch. Astro gave Sonny the money from the bank job and an additional gift of 25 million for allowing him to rob the bank. This was the first time Astro had any dealings with Sonny and he found Sonny to be quite pleasant. However, the next time he met Sonny things were not quite so pleasant. LA found themselves at war. It was a war neither side wanted but both thought was inevitable. At the start, Astro suffered a severe wound from an unknown assailant. Mr. Grimey then took a couple shots and him before killing him. Del started firing next. . One of Astro’s bodyguards spotted him and returned fire, killing him instantly. MrA targeted Astro next. The last thing MrA saw was a bullet into his right eye. Three dead. Astro killed three more bullet takers and a bodyguard. Sonny flew to Las Vegas and Astro followed. Sonny started shooting at Astro. Astro tried to return fire but could not get a shot in. Someone mistakingly told Astro that Alexei Volkoff was firing at him. Astro returned fired. After three shots, one of Alexei’s bodyguards tripped and fired as he was falling. That shot ruptured Astro’s femoral artery in his leg, and Astro bled out in the street. Astro died the same way he lived his life. He was once quoted as saying he’d rather die in a war than retire as a GodFather. He made over six billion dollars in his lifetime, giving away over five billion of it. He robbed 535 banks. His total income and the amount of banks he robbed will more than likely will never be matched. Category:Mafioso Category:Misfits